


Sick Day

by amadscientistapproaches



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Dimension Jumper AU, Don’t copy to another site, F/M, Non-graphic vomiting, concern and reassurances, fluff!, happy birthday hunter!, possibilities possibilities..., wow those two tags don't belong together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 17:57:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18833803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amadscientistapproaches/pseuds/amadscientistapproaches
Summary: The sun is shining, the treasure-hunter dimension is beautiful, Ford has vomit on him... things are still looking up though.Addiford birthday present for hntrgurl13!





	Sick Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hntrgurl13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hntrgurl13/gifts).



> Adeline Marks is hntrgurl13's OC, and the Addiford ship is Purpledragon6's.

Was the light brighter than usual? It seemed brighter than usual. Her head was sore. She _would_ drink some water... if it felt like her stomach would accept anything.

Ford paused mid- happy gabble, turning away from the thousand-year-old navigational equipment laid out on the stall in front of them to peer closely at her.

“Are you alright, darling?”

Addi paused from where she had been rolling her neck in an effort to alleviate some of the consistent, ubiquitous discomfort that was suddenly plaguing her.

“No, no, it’s fine. What were you saying?” She flashed a smile.

“You look pale,” he responded in concern. “We can head back to the lodge if you’re not feeling well,”

“I’m fine,” Addi insisted. “It’s probably just some dehydra-”

He was offering her his canteen before she’d even finished the sentence. “Let’s go get some food, we’ve been at this for a while,” he decided firmly, pushing the canteen into one hand and taking her other in his as he led her towards the food market.

The Treasure-Hunter Dimension was quite the sight. The beachside market spread across mile after mile, welcoming and wealthy and waylaying many curious travellers, her and Ford no exception. She had noticed him becoming a little quiet, a far-off (perhaps wistful?) look in his eyes as he gazed out at the many sailing ships gliding through the azure water when he thought she wasn’t paying attention, but whenever she asked him what was wrong, he immediately brushed it off, back to being exuberant and enthusiastic about the wares of the stalls in seconds.

The city of food stalls were the wares they were interested in now. Or Ford was, at least. Almost every smell was making her stomach turn unpleasantly. Saliva started filling her mouth, and not because she wanted to eat. Hurriedly, Addi took a large gulp of water.

“Have you been feeling like this for long?” asked Ford, examining what was on offer for food he recognised.

“No-”

He gave her a look. She winced a little, and mumbled sheepishly, “Since this morning-”

“ _Adeline-”_

“-but honestly Ford, it’s been happening for a while now and I’ll be over it by lunchtime,” Addi cut over him.

“It’s been happening for a while?”

Suddenly her face was being cupped in his hands and his brown eyes were looking intently into hers.

“Pupils don’t seem to be dilated…” he muttered. Then frowned. “What?”

Completely failing to wipe the grin off her face, Addi shook her head. “Nothing, just...” she shrugged, tracing her fingers over his wrists. “I love you,”

He beamed, which just about blasted all her discomfort away, and kissed her for a shining moment.

“I love you too,” he murmured, parting for a moment before resuming the kiss. She hummed happily into it. Then he pulled away and said to her sternly, “So _tell_ me when something’s wrong,”

 _Hypocrite,_ she would have replied, had her stomach not given an extremely unpleasant lurch which required her to cover her mouth. Ford was already looking at the nearest stall.

“I think that _might_ just be baked beans on toast. What do you think? Would you-”

He turned back to her just in time to receive a cascade of vomit all down his front.

“…like… some?”

Hands on her knees, bent almost double, Addi coughed and choked and wheezed, tears stinging her eyes and her throat and nasal cavity _burning._ Another wave overtook her and she didn’t even try to hold it in. She was dimly aware of a sudden absence of crowds around her. Ford was supporting her, rubbing her back soothingly, if a bit hesitantly, and even holding some of her hair out of her face.

“I love you so much,” Addi gasped, once the heaves appeared to be over. She wiped her mouth and attempted to straighten up on shaky legs. The hand she had been fisting into Ford’s cloak was also trembling.

“Ah… yes.” Ford looked between her and the pool of vomit, and cleared his throat. “I... love you too.” He looked down at the substances he was covered in. “A lot. Yes.” He cleared his throat again.

“Sorry,” Addi mumbled weakly. “Oh jeez, _sorry._ I think there was a clothes stall back there somewhere, let me just…”

“No, no, don’t worry, I’ve _definitely_ been covered in worse, believe me.” Ford appeared to be trying to convince himself of that statement as well. They looked at the horrified people surrounding them. Addi’s brain felt like mush. But, like, if it wasn’t already technically mushy all the time. Mushier mush.

“I’m going to see if there’s some sort of medical doctor around here,” he said firmly. “Which way should we head?”

All she really wanted to do was sink down and cry, actually. Her stomach felt empty, but no less disturbed, and it was too hot, and bright, and the godawful smell of food was _everywhere_ and making her hungry, which made her want to hurl, and she’d just done that in _public,_ and she was sticky and so was Ford oh God. But she couldn’t sink down here. The... puddle was in the way. Stupid thing.

Feeling desperately that she should do something to contribute (bonus points if it kept her from sobbing uselessly about how helpless and confused and gross and awful everything in her head and out of it was), Addi picked a random direction.

“That way,” she pointed.

“Alright then. Don’t worry, you’re going to be just fine, I promise.” Practically frogmarching her through the crowd – which, handily enough, parted like the Red Sea before them, he started asking her questions. What had she eaten recently? What had she drunk? Had it been _pure_ water? Exactly how long had she felt ill for? Had she vomited recently? No, besides that? Had anything felt off at all, lately?

“No, no, I’ve been…” she trailed off. Ford stopped, waiting expectantly.

There _had_ been something worrying her for a while…

“But… that was just _stress!”_ she insisted.

“Uh… what was just stress?”

“They’ve been chasing us for _weeks,_ how could that not have an effect?” she demanded, getting frantic. Her breaths were coming faster, and Ford was looking a little alarmed now as well.

“Oh, the Brothers Incompetent And Their Pirate Band? Well, yes, I suppose that has been… something of a damper lately,” He nodded in the confused way of someone who has a half-assembled jigsaw in front of them and no more corner pieces to help. “Adeline?”

“I- um…”

Addi opened and shut her mouth silently, heartrate spiking as she gaped at Ford and tried to make her tongue form words. She went for broke.

“I’m late,”

Ford stayed noticeably un-broke.

“Late for what?”

“…my period,”

Ford kept staring incomprehensibly. Addi was so focused on every microscopic detail of him in that moment that she saw the exact millisecond when understanding began to dawn.

“You are, aren’t you,” he said in a hushed voice. His eyes flicked down to her middle, which she was already holding, and not because it was heaving this time.

“We – we need to find that doctor,” Addi said faintly. A floaty mixture of fear and excitement and joy was coursing up through her chest and making her feel light-headed.

Ford laughed breathlessly in disbelief.

“I love you,” he said, a little high-pitched.

“I-” She gulped again.

“Oh no,” Ford said worriedly, taking hold of her arms.

“Let’s find a bucket first, please,”

“Agreed. _Both_ of us being covered in sick is not going to help our chances of making an appointment,”

“Are you sure there even _are_ any doctors here? I thought everyone would be treasure-hunters,”

“Well, I’d hope there’d be _someone_ around to patch up those who aren’t very good at it,”

“That doesn’t sound like the sort of doctor we need either...”

Ford was, slightly giddily now, starting to babble again. Everything felt a little off-kilter. The sun was as bright as Addi had ever seen it and she was dizzy with possibilities.


End file.
